


Please, Professor

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dancer Keith (Voltron), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Distension, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: A chance meeting in a club with a man whose name he doesn't even know results in some of the best sex Keith has ever had.During the day, Keith is a dancer. After hours, he's a camboy.Shiro is a professor at the local university who enjoys watching his favorite camboy any chance he can get.Alone for far too long, Shiro decides to start paying for private cam sessions, but what happens when he starts falling for both the camboy... and the dancer he keeps bumping into at random?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Ryan Kinkade/Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started in a club, Keith resting his chin on his first as the music pounded around him, watching his friends writhe against other club goers on the dance floor. Although dressed for the club, Keith wanted to be anywhere else. The dark haired, pale skinned male wore something actually less revealing than his usual dancing outfit - long legs clad in black leggings that hugged firm thighs and a perky backside in all the right ways, upper body adorned with a wide necked, royal purple, long sleeve top with thumb cuffs, longer than average so it brushed over his hips. The movement it offered, should Keith actually stand up and move to the music, was meant to entice those around him. Combat boots took the place of what should have been a pair of something more flashy, feet propped on the bottom rung of the stool Keith perched on. His long hair, usually tied back to show off the lines of his face and neck, hung down and had been run through with some sort of glitter dust, the same dust had also been brushed over his shoulders. Keith had even, reluctantly, allowed his lips to be teased with color, opting for a sheer, glossy pink instead of the bold red that had originally been insisted upon.

All because Keith’s best friend had wanted to go out, get drunk, and get laid. Though judging by the still-full slushy drink sitting beside Keith, his friend, Lance, wasn’t working in order. He was, however, grinding himself all over a dark skinned male that had even less shame than Lance, it seemed. Large, dark hands gripped Lance’s half-exposed backside, hauling their hips together as his lips worked to leave marks on Lance’s tanned skin.

The whole situation made Keith roll his eyes, sipping on the water that had been reluctantly given to him, though the bartender had seemed less peeved once Keith explained he was the designated driver for the night. DDs drank for free, and Keith had been offered soda, but he opted to simply sip on water.

“Are you going to spend the entire night with that unimpressed look upon your face?”

Keith jerked out of his thoughts and turned to see who was addressing him. The man looked to be a bit older than himself and wore a sleeveless black top that was just short enough to offer a glimpse of an incredibly toned stomach. Keith wasn’t sure how the shirt managed to contain the bulk of his muscled chest in general, assuming it must be made of some sort of stretchy material. Keith couldn’t help but allow his eyes to drift lower, taking in muscled legs clad in equally black denim, though a brightly colored, studded, rainbow belt hung loosely off the man’s slender hips.

“Do you want me to do a little spin so you can check me out a little more?”

Keith’s body betrayed him, nodding as he stared at the bulge in the older man’s pants. Even over the music he could hear the man chuckle and indeed he turned around, showing off his toned back and an ass so delectible that Keith felt himself twitch within his leggings.

“Holy fuck…” he breathed, wondering what sort of god had sculpted this adonis of a man. Purple eyes went wide as said man stepped closer, large hands gently spreading Keith’s thighs and taking a position between them. Keith had never been so grateful to be wearing a shirt that was long enough to hide his rapidly growing erection.

“Why aren’t you enjoying yourself?” The man was close enough now that it was much easier to hear him, though Keith had to look up just a little for their eyes to meet. He wasn’t short, standing a suitable 5’10, perfect for a dancer, but this man had to be over six feet.

“I…” Keith cursed at himself and wondered when he had regressed back to a tongue tied teenager. “I’m here as a favor.”

“Ah, you’re the designated driver.” When Keith nodded, the man continued, resting his hands on Keith’s corded thighs once more, causing the smaller male to shiver.

“Most would opt to stay outside the club… why did you come inside? Not that I’m complaining. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here with you right now.”

“My friend likes dressing me up,” Keith offered out, pointing out onto the dance floor where Lance was certainly dry humping the dark skinned man.

“I’m sure you’re beautiful, regardless of your state of dress,” the man said, and Keith realized he had bent down to press his lips to the soft spot just under Keith’s ear. Almost without thinking, Keith let his head tilt to the side, the heat of the man’s breath making him squirm.

“If I may be so bold… I’d really like to fuck you…”

This wasn’t something Keith did, and he said so, several times, as he was lead into one of the bathrooms. The feel of the larger man’s hands moving over his hips and up his sides made his body sing, and he couldn’t stop himself from lifting onto his toes and curling his arms around the man’s neck. Even though these bathrooms were notorious for sexual activity, it was blessedly empty at that moment, leaving the two complete strangers to taste and touch one another as their mouths clashed together.

Keith moaned as his tongue worked against the other man’s, though he broke the kiss and his voice grew louder when a large hand boldly cupped him, the other gripping his ass.

“These pants really need to come of,” the man mumbled, pressing kisses against Keith’s pale neck and very feverently working to leave as many marks as he could. Keith nodded in agreement, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his leggings and pushing them down without a second thought. Almost immediately he felt a thick finger, slick with lube, pressing against his tight entrance. When the man had pulled a small packet of lube from his jeans and prepared his fingers, Keith had no idea, but as he was breached, he moaned loudly.

Keith’s arms once more wrapped around the man’s neck, holding himself close and allowing the man’s lips to plunder his as he was prepared with one finger, and then two, and much to his surprise, a third. From what he had seen of the man’s bulge when he was still soft, Keith had no doubt that the third finger pumping in and out of him was absolutely needed.

He went to push his leggings off at least one leg, intending to wrap his legs around the man’s waist and allow himself to be fucked into the dirty bathroom wall, but his still unnamed partner wouldn’t hear of it. Strong arms lifted Keith nearly without warning, not by the waist, but bending him to the man’s will, arms hooked behind his knees. Keith had never been handled in such a way, nor was he so happy to be incredibly flexible, his back braced on the wall.

“Bear down,” the man instructed and Keith nodded eagerly, feeling the thick head of the man’s cock pressing insistently against him. He did as he was told, willing his body to relax and accept what he suddenly realized was the biggest cock he had ever had the pleasure of getting to know. And he really hoped it was a pleasurable experience.

“That’s it, baby,” the man spoke softly, and Keith was glad the music in the bathrooms was substantially quieter than out on the dance floor. “Nice and easy now… you’re doing so well…” Keith bit his bottom lip, though moans still made their way through, expressing his pleasure as he was filled, inch by inch.

“You look so beautiful, taking my cock like that. Your sweet little ass taking everything I give you and milking me for more.”

Keith wasn’t sure when dirty talk had became his thing, but it was sure doing it for him at that moment. When he felt the man bottom out inside him, impossibly deep and making his tiny stomach bulge impressively, he let his head fall back against the wall. One arm remained around the man, clutching him as though he was scared he would fall, while the other tugged at his shirt, wanting to show the man just how deep inside him he was.

“I’ve never had someone take all of it,” the man groaned, grey eyes locked on the bulge he had created. “You make me want to cum already.”

“Likewise,” Keith forced out, nodding as he tried to roll his hips, though the position didn’t exactly allow for him to have any sort of control. He was at this man’s mercy. This stranger with a massive cock.

“I’m going to cum so hard inside you that you won’t leak for hours,” the man promised, beginning to move strong hips, plunging his cock into Keith at a barely unchecked pace. The pale teen couldn’t help but cry out, toes clenching as he was fucked into the wall just like he wanted.

“That’s right, take it. Take my cock in your pretty little ass,” the man grunted, driving himself into Keith at such an angle that the younger male helt himself approaching orgasm much too quickly for his liking.

“You’re going to make me cum!” Keith gasped, whimpering as he felt his cock bouncing with every rough thrust.

“That’s right, baby. Cum for me. Cum all over the both of us. Cum while I fuck your amazing ass!”

Keith was vaguely aware of someone entering the bathroom, but he found that he couldn’t possibly care less. Shirt tucked under his chin, Keith couldn’t help but slide his fingers through the man’s close cropped hair, begging in a voice so lewd he almost didn’t recognize it as his own.

“I’m cumming!” he cried to anyone listening, his body clenching around the glorious cock inside him.

“Me too!” the man groaned in his arm. “I’m cumming inside your greedy little ass!” The sensation of the man’s impressively large load flooding inside him sent Keith over the edge, spurting heavily all over both his stomach and the man’s strong chest.

“Your cum feels so fucking good,” Keith all but whined, doing his best to grind his hips down and take the man as deep as possible. He wanted to feel every inch, to take every drop, to forget where the man’s cock ended and where his own body began.

“You’re so fucking tight,” the man returned, once more working to leave yet another mark on Keith’s pale skin. Their hips jerked and spasmed as the pleasure washed over them, moans slowly easing as the high began to ease.

“I don’t want you to pull out,” Keith protested, but he could already feel the muscles in his legs protesting the awkward position.

“I know baby, I don’t want to either,” the man soothed. “But as deliciously tight as you are, I need to let you down.” Dual moans echoed in the bathroom as the man eased his softening length out of Keith’s stretched hole, drawing snickers from those just trying to use the facilities, but both males simply tuned them out. Shaky legs threatened to give out as Keith was carefully placed on the ground, prompting the man to hold him close. Keith wasn’t expecting more than a rough fuck and to be left to clean himself up, but he wasn’t going to complain when he was held in those strong arms and felt a soft kiss get pressed agains the top of his head.

“You did so well…” The man’s tone of voice had shifted once more, no longer teasing, like in the beginning, or full of lust like during their coupling. Now it was almost soothing, praising Keith as he took the time to take care of him.

“I’m not even leaking yet,” Keith said with a timid voice, not understanding why he suddenly felt so shy. He had just been fucked thoroughly by a man he didn’t even know, and NOW he was shy? The man’s messy cock rubbed against Keith’s stomach, though his shirt was the recipient of the mess.

“I shot pretty deep inside you,” the man chuckled, crouching a little as he carefully pulled Keith’s leggings back up over his hips. “Sorry about the mess on your shirt.”

“Ditto,” Keith smiled, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. His cum had left an impressive stain all over the man’s shirt. As the man stood once more, he claimed Keith’s lips in one final kiss, stroking the younger male’s cheek.

“Such a good boy,” he praised, stepping away and tucking his now flaccid length back into his jeans. “I hope I get to see you again, beautiful.”

Keith didn’t realize the man was gone for nearly a minute, snapping out of his stupor and rubbing a hand against his face. He had just had some of the best sex of his life and he didn’t even know the man’s name. Sliding a hand over his flat stomach, Keith swore he could feel the large load of cum left inside him, not to mention the incredible distension his cock had caused.

Checking himself in the mirror, Keith deemed himself acceptable for human sight and left the bathroom with a heavy sigh. Opting to simply head out to where his truck was parked a block from the club, Keith trusted Lance to find his way when he was ready. Perhaps he could take a nap, or at least close his eyes for a little while.

Instead, Keith found himself settling into the driver’s seat and slipping a hand under his shirt, feeling the sticky remnants of his seed and once more playing back the sensations that had overwhelmed his senses. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d make it home before he started to leak, and he could bask in the sensation of using his favorite dildo to fuck the cum out of himself. Or back in. Maybe it was a little bit of both. And if he made it home in time, he’d absolutely make sure to record it so he could post it later.

The life of a camboy was an exciting one, and apparently not just when Keith was on camera.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith took a moment to check the views and comments from the video he had posted early that very morning, the dark haired male sitting on the floor of the dance studio and stretching himself with practiced ease. While his daytime job was belly dancing, Keith also taught said belly dancing classes as well as beginner ballet and pole dancing. Despite being up quite late, the pale skinned male was much more awake that his business partner and best friend.

“Having regrets, Lance?” he smirked, leaning forward and pressing his chest to the floor, legs spread wide as he kept his attention on his phone. Laying on the floor not far away was a rather rough looking Lance with two bottles of a neon colored sports drink, an energy drink, a large bottle of pain killers, and a bucket.

“I don’t remember anything,” the brunette groaned. “How in the hell did I get home?”

“I drove your drunk ass home,” Keith reminded him. “Along with your fuck buddy, might I add. You owe me for the professional cleaning I’ll be getting for my truck as soon as I’m done teaching. I don’t appreciate the stains you left all over my seat.”

“I fucked someone in your truck?”

“Mhmm, and I didn’t appreciate it. The only reason I didn’t simply kick you both to the curb was because you came out of the club less than five minutes after I crawled into said truck, meaning I got home at a half decent time.” Keith left out the fact that he made it home before the results of his bareback adventure had made itself known in his pants. He loved the feel of being filled.

“I’ll take the first class,” he continued. “You go lay on the couch in our office and try not to puke all over yourself. Or the couch. Or pretty much anything in the office.”

“Deal,” Lance sighed, picking his hungover body up off the floor. This was just one of the reasons Keith didn’t drink, even when he wasn’t the designated driver for the night. His memories of the night before supplied him with the fact that he hadn’t smelled, or tasted, alcohol on his lay.

One final check of his phone made him smile, seeing a familiar name attached to a generous tip donation. BlackPaladin was his all time biggest fan and the amount of money he tipped Keith on almost every session Keith did proved it. The income Keith received from both his daytime and night time jobs had lead to the young man living a comfortable life.

A private comment attached to the donation caught his eye as he shifted into a new stretch, and Keith’s eyebrows lifted when he saw the request for a paid, private cam show. While he had plenty of fans, and they paid good money to subscribe to his shows, very few paid for the private sessions - they were just too expensive. Keith had set the price high for a reason, but now the request was staring him in the face.

Replying with a request for more information for what BlackPaladin was asking for, Keith got to his feet and placed his phone out of sight, needing to focus on the upcoming class.

*****

Shiro sighed and slumped in his chair as he clicked through the submitted essays from the fitness class he taught. His students didn’t like that a glorified gym class received homework, but Shiro wanted to make sure they understood the benefits of each type of exercise they went through. At the bottom left of his screen an email notification popped up, drawing his attention and offering a needed break from the tedious grading.

//Hello BlackPaladin! Thank you so much for your request for a private cam session, it’s very flattering to know you enjoy my shows so much. Before I accept your request, I require more information regarding what you’re looking for, and for how long. My likes and dislikes are found on my information page, so please take a look and see if what you’re interested in falls under what I’m willing to do. I look forward to hearing from you soon! Love, IndigoDreams.\\\

Shiro grinned, his mood doing a 180 as he quickly navigated to his favorite camboy’s website. It was his homepage, making Shiro glad he could handle all his course work from the comfort of his own desk. Especially considering the main picture on the site was of IndigoDreams arching into his hand, cumming all over his fit little stomach.

He already had an idea of what he wanted to request, having looked at the list of approved items numerous times before he had given in and finally made the request, but he perused them once more.

//Thank you for taking my request under consideration. I’d like to request that purple skirt you wore about a year ago (or something similar), thigh high socks, the black realistic looking vibrator that you once said was your favorite, fingering, begging, and a cumshot. And if you could call me Professor, I’d love that. 30 minutes sound great. Thanks again! BlackPaladin\\\

Almost immediately after he sent it, Shiro worried he was asking for far too much. He had always wanted to see IndigoDreams without his usual identity concealing black masquerade mask, but that was on the ‘Nope’ list. Clearly Indigo was keeping his true identity a well kept secret, and Shiro respected that. But he could dream.

*****

After several back and forth emails to arrange a date and time, Keith found himself peering into his full length mirror one more time, making sure everything was in place. Long hair pulled back in a messy bun? Check! Boring brown contacts concealing his strange purple eye color? Check! Trademark fancy black mask the stood out against his pale skin? Check! He did a little twirl before smoothing his hand over the almost lavender colored skirt he wore, followed by tugging his white thigh high socks into their proper position. His benefactor for that evening hadn’t said anything about underwear, leaving Keith to move around his studio completely commando.

While the two bedroom apartment wasn’t as fancy as most would assume, it worked for Keith - one bedroom for sleeping, the other designed specifically for his cam work, and always kept locked when ever he wasn’t performing. It also didn’t hurt that it was located above the dance studio he owned, which was a stand alone building. Not sharing walls meant Keith was free to be as loud as he wanted.

A quick check of the time told him he had five minutes left, just enough time to grab the requested toy, a bottle of lube, and position himself cross legged on his bed. For now he would keep himself covered, but with a thirty minute time limit, he knew it wouldn’t last long. With a deep breath he activated the external camera he had set up strategically at the end of his bed, a coy smile on his face as he glanced at his laptop and confirmed BlackPaladin was logged in and ready to go.

“Hello, Professor,” he smiled at the camera before biting his bottom lip and squirming a little, hands moving to the hem of his skirt and tugging it down as though he was trying to cover himself a little more. “You wanted to see me?” There had been no script, no real part to play, but considering the name BlackPaladin had requested be used, Keith had an idea of what the (presumed) man was looking for.

With his laptop positioned in such a way that he could see the typed comments coming from his private viewer, Keith found himself sinking into his camboy persona and beginning to enjoy the session. He wouldn’t do such things if he didn’t truly enjoy himself.

Taking cues and encouragement from BlackPaladin, Keith ran his tongue over his lips.

“I’m sorry sir,” he lowered his chin a little, peering up through lush eyelashes. “I didn’t mean to break dress code, but I couldn’t find any panties and was running late for class…” Fingers toying with the hem of his skirt once more, Keith watched as BlackPaladin slipped into his own persona, and it made his heart flutter. He had never roleplayed like this before, not on cam, but he found himself getting turned on.

“But Professor… I… Yes sir…” Shy hands slowly lifted the skirt, finally granting BlackPaladin a glimpse of his currently flaccid length, Keith once more squirming his hips in perceived embarrassment.

“Oh, no sir, I swear I wasn’t trying to do anything naughty in your class,” Keith pouted, even though his dick was already betraying him and starting to harden. Every line of text he received from BlackPaladin only served to turn him on more, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks as well as across his collarbone. Pale skin showed things so easily.

It was also the reason he had delayed the session for over two weeks - he had needed the bruises from the club romp to heal.

“Touch myself? But Professor, that’s so… naughty…” Keith’s eyes stared into the camera for several moments before he nodded and leaned back, bracing himself on one arm and curling the fingers of his free hand around his half-hard cock. A soft moan slipped past his lips as he swiped his thumb across and tip and coaxed himself to full hardness.

“Like this, Professor?” he asked in that same, shy voice. When BlackPaladin instructed him to brace his feet against the bed and spread his thighs wide, he obeyed, though he had to rearrange his skirt to prevent the view from being blocked.

“Put my fingers… where? I couldn’t…” But he could, and with the assistance of several rather large pillows, Keith was slicking his fingers with lube and reaching his hand under himself to tease his body. Pale hips rocked against the intrusion and Keith had to stop stroking himself in order to prevent going over the edge so quickly. He hadn’t expected to get so turned over over a little roleplaying, but it seemed the words, even via chat, had a wonderful affect on him.

“Oh… mmm… Professor…” Keith was panting now, licking his lips once more as his fingers pressed deep inside him, rubbing firmly against his prostate. “ You put your fingers inside me… It feels so good…”

Glancing at the time, Keith knew he had to switch gears. With an eager little moan the lithe male turned himself over rather abruptly, fingers pulling free as he suddenly twisted onto his stomach.

“O-oh! Professor!” His voice raised in pitch, thighs going from closed to spread wide open as Keith lifted his hips. Strong thighs kept him in the position he needed, swaying himself back and forth and making sure BlackPaladin could see his cock dangling between his legs.

“Are you going to put your fingers in me again, Professor?” Keith asked while his hands got busy lubing the toy he had been instructed to use. From this angle he couldn’t see his laptop, but he was sure that BlackPaladin wouldn’t have any complaints.

“Oh! Sir! I… I’ve never… I’m a virgin…” Reaching behind himself with practiced ease, Keith teased the tip of his toy against his stretched little hole, glancing over his shoulder with a small pout. Lifting his hips a little higher, and spreading his thighs just a little more, he didn’t bother to stifle himself as he pressed the toy inside. It wasn’t the largest toy he owned, nor was it the smallest, but there was a reason he called it his favorite.

“Professor! Oh… it’s going in… your cock is inside me!” Keith couldn’t believe how lost he was getting in his fantasy, beginning to pump the toy in and out of himself, slowly at first, and then building into a steady rhythm. His moans were broken up by every thrust, mouth hanging open as he angled the toy so it battered against his sweet spot.

As soon as he felt himself drawing close, he ‘allowed himself to be flipped over,’ uttering a startled gasp and once more propping himself against the pillows. Shapely thighs were spread wide as he pushed the toy deep into his twitching hole once more, the new angle letting him fuck himself at a much more satisfactory pace.

“It’s so good!” he moaned rather loudly, free hand pulling his skirt out of the way. The thumb of the hand guiding his toy brushed over the end, turning on the vibrator hidden inside and causing Keith to cry out happily.

“I’m getting so close! Please, I want to cum! I want to cum with your cock inside me!” Hidden indigo eyes locked on the camera, Keith knowing that he was drooling as he fucked himself as hard as he could.

“Please, Professor…”

He almost wasn’t able to hold out until the chat message appeared on his screen, but the moment it did he let his head fall back, hips jerking as he came completely untouched, driving the toy inside himself and pressing the vibrating tip directly against his prostate.

“I’m cumming, Professor! I’m cumming on your cock! It’s so good!”

He was sure they had gone over the amount of time BlackPaladin had paid for, but he didn’t care, legs still spread wide, feet braced against the bed, and his entire body twitching from the overstimulation. The mess he made all over his stomach was easily in view, but BlackPaladin would also be granted the sight of Keith slowly thrusting the toy in and out of his used little hole, drawing out his orgasm for as long as he could.

“Fuck… so good…” he panted, toes curling in the white socks. “Your cock feels so good inside me, Professor… I think I need to forget my panties more often…”

Face flushed from post-orgasm bliss, Keith managed to lift his head and give a sweet little smile.

“Hope you enjoyed, Professor… I know I did…” And with a cheeky wink, Keith extended a leg and shut his laptop with his foot, ending the session and turning off the camera.

“Holy fucking shit,” he groaned, fumbling to turn the toy off and ease it out of his twitching body. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum like that on camera, trailing his fingers over his stomach and scooping the cum off as best he could. He didn’t hesitate to slip the messy fingers into his mouth, slurping rather loudly as his eyes fluttered closed and he basked in the small spasms his body continued to have.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you going to tell me his name?” Keith glanced knowingly at his friend, the two standing in line at their favorite coffee shop. Lance had been almost constantly texting over the last few weeks and Keith had finally had enough.

“What? Who? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lance immediately shoved his phone into his pocket, but even his tanned Cuban skin couldn’t mask the blush. Keith rolled his eyes in response, hands shoved into the front pocket of his royal purple hoodie as his unimpressed gaze never wavered.

“You don’t usually keep in touch with your club buddies, Lance.”

“You’re crazy,” Lance tried to protest, turning his attention to the large menu above the front counter, though both he and Keith ordered the same thing almost every single day.

“Give me your phone, Lance,” the dark haired male sighed, holding out his hand. The two stared at one another for long enough that they had to shuffle forward without breaking eye contact, Keith narrowing his eyes a little. Lance clenched his jaw before heaving a loud sigh and retrieving his phone from his pocket, handing it over.

“Seriously? Truck Fuck?” Keith snorted. “You don’t even know his name?”

“Well…”

“How many times have you met up with him?”

“...three times… a week… for the last month… since the club…”

“LANCE!” People in the cafe turned to stare at them and Keith felt himself blush, thrusting the phone back into his friend’s hands before he shoved his own hands back into his hoodie pocket.

“Don’t judge me,” Lance hissed at him, glaring.

“I am your best friend, damn rights I’m going to judge you,” Keith shot back, taking another step forward. “This isn’t a club buddy, this is a full on fuck buddy. And the least you can do is know his fucking name!”

As Lance sputtered and tried to make some sort of excuse, Keith wondered how in the world this nutjob had became his best friend.

Oh.

Right.

The sex.

But at least when he had an awkward teenage fumble that turned into fuck buddies that then turned into friends with benefits which ended in just being best friends, he had known Lance’s name from the time they lost their virginity to one another.

Lost in his thoughts, Keith wasn’t paying attention as the person in front of him turned away from the counter, drinks in hand, and went to leave the cafe, only to collide with the slender male. Both released a shout of surprise and it was nothing short of a miracle that the man didn’t fumble his tray of drinks. Keith’s bright amethyst eyes were wide as words of apology flooded from his mouth, his own hands coming to cup those of the man, though he had been trying to steady the tray.

Stormy grey eyes found his and his stomach flipped as he realized who he was staring at. Well built chest, strong arms, large hands, and that kind smile Keith had been gifted with when his body was still thrumming with orgasmic aftershocks.

“O-oh!” The man’s eyes widened as well, but when anyone else probably would have been greeted with a glare, or perhaps even harsh words, Keith received that stupid smile.

“It’s you,” the man continued.

“It’s me,” Keith agreed awkwardly. This should have been a moment, a wonderful, cheesy, romantic movie moment when two strangers who had passed in the night finally found each other again. Instead, Lance nudged at his friend’s shoulder.

“Let’s go already, you’re holding up the line!”

Keith wanted to protest, especially when the man’s beautiful smile faded and he turned away, leaving the younger male gaping. Lance stepped past his friend and ordered for the both of them, not noticing Keith searching for the man, but he had been lost in the crowd of patrons standing in line. How in the world you could lose someone that size was unknown to Keith, but try as he might, the man with the knee-weakening smile was gone.

Lance was lucky that Keith waited until they were inside the dance studio, morning drinks set down safely, before he punched the brunette in the shoulder. There was no explanation given, confusing Lance to no end, and the two remained awkward around one another for the rest of the day.

*****

Shiro rubbed his hand against his face as he sank down onto his couch, steaming cup of tea on the table beside him, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to drink it. It was his usual night time routine - tea, hot shower, bed, usually a wank, and then sleep. This was the first Friday night in at least three months that he wasn’t sitting at his computer, enjoying a private cam session from his obsession, IndigoDreams. Shiro’s bank account was protesting the weekly withdrawals, and while he wasn’t at risk of not paying his bills or anything, he knew he needed to wean himself off. He was becoming much too attached to the beautiful young man and he was drifting into dangerously unhealthy territory.

So that was why Shiro was laying on his couch, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about the boy in the mask.

Instead, his mind drifted to the boy in the coffee shop. The boy with the flawless skin and bright, oddly colored eyes. The boy with shiny black hair that hung in loose waves down past his shoulders. The boy who wore leggings that clutched long legs in all the right ways, and he didn’t care that people looked at him weird for being a boy in leggings.

Despite being back to the club several times, and trying to time his trips to the coffee shop, Shiro had failed to see the guy again. At least he was legal, Shiro told himself, or else he wouldn’t have been in the club. Though eighteen was legal age to drink, where they lived, so that still made things a touch taboo.

And arousing.

He could admit that the sex had been some of the best he had ever experienced, but that was mostly because his previous partners had never been able to, or interested in, taking Shiro inside them. He had submitted to his sexual partners more often than not, or had someone simply flee the situation the moment they saw his dick. But the pretty boy in the leggings had accepted him, all of him, and he had done it while bent into an awkward position in a dirty club bathroom.

The boy was most likely the youngest person Shiro had ever had sex with and that was more than enough to cause Shiro to slide a hand into his baggy sweatpants, tugging the waistband down and tucking up under his swollen testicles. The muscled male lifted his hand just long enough to slide his tongue against his palm, slicking the large digits before he wrapped his fingers around his rapidly swelling cock. This was one of his favorite memories, recalling the feel of soft skin, the way the the younger male tasted, and absolutely the way his tiny little stomach bulged each time Shiro bottomed out inside him.

“Fuck…” Shiro groaned, letting his head fall back as he moaned openly, swiping his thumb over his leaking tip with every upstroke. He wished every day that he had at least learned the boys name, wanting something to moan as he came, but that wasn’t apparently in the stars. Instead he babbled a variety of dirty words, letting his deepest, darkest desires flow freely while he was alone in his own home.

In his mind, the boy with the beautiful eyes was Shiro’s ideal partner, accepting all his kinks, even the ones he had never voiced to anyone. He could imagine every moment in shocking detail, despite never experiencing such things, hand flying over his leaking cock. Slipping a hand up over his naked chest, Shiro rubbed his fingers over sensitive nipples, wondering what it would be like to have those soft lips teasing him.

“Fucking hell…” he panted, toes curling as he brought himself over the edge with a twist of his wrist, painting his muscled stomach with several shot of cum. Allowing himself to embrace his kinks, instead of denying them, tended to get him off faster, not that he had intended to draw it out, anyways.

New plan: Find the boy with the pretty eyes.

*****

Keith huffed, kicking his legs absently as he sat on a stool, arms resting against the smooth surface of his kitchen breakfast bar. He had never needed a full on table, rarely ever having anyone over for longer than a visit, but sometimes he wondered if he should invest in a desk. Editing ones website resulting in a lot of time sitting and he could only slouch on his couch for so long before his back protested.

It didn’t help that it was Friday night and after settling into a weekly routine of enjoying a variety of sexual roleplays with ‘Professor’ BlackPaladin, the man had simply… stopped contacting him. Sure, he could have just relented and did a cam session, if getting off was his only concern, but that wasn’t the only thing tickling the back of Keith’s mind. No, it was the fact that during his last private session, BlackPaladin had asked him to simply… talk. It was an hour long session that saw Keith eventually sprawling on his performance bed, ‘brown’ eyes watching the repositioned camera as he responded to BlackPaladin as though he were in the room. And not like his usually did, not sexually, but a full on conversation. Keith had bared quite a bit of his soul, though not so much as to risk anyone knowing who he truly was, but enough that he had admitted that while he enjoyed being a camboy… he wanted to be known as more than just a whore.

Keith had never used that term when referring to his night time activities before, and while they had felt foreign in his mouth, they also brought up fears that Keith hadn’t even known he was thinking. Dark thoughts lurking in the back of his mind that had spilled over in a moment of weakness. Thankfully, BlackPaladin had been quick to assure him that he was nothing of the sort, and took the conversation in a different direction.

That had been a week ago and was the last time they had communicated. Keith tried to tell himself it was nothing, that he had gotten attached to a name on a screen, something he had swore he would never do. It was a rookie mistake, and even though he had only been running his site for just over a year now, he knew better than to let feelings cloud his judgement.

A text from Lance pulled him out of his trance, frowning as he turned his attention to his phone.

Of course, his best friend needed a designated driver again. Typical. Keith agreed but only with the understanding he wouldn’t be required to do more than come pick Lance (and no doubt his ‘Truck Fuck’) up when the night was over. He had no desire to leave the house, and this time he wasn’t going to let himself get bullied into going to the club.

Even if the strong man with the kind smile might be there…

“No.” Keith shook his head, moving away from the counter and walking to his fridge to procure himself an energy drink. If Lance was going out, he would need to stay up and be ready to retrieve him. Perhaps he should have ordered a mess resistant cover for his backseats, like people used for dogs. The cost of detailing his truck after the first incident had been enough to make Lance take a cab the following week, though that immediately resulted in Lance getting banned from ever taking another cab in the city ever again… and another hefty bill. Now Keith had trashbags and towels spread all over said seats, all in an effort to avoid another cleaning bill. Washing towels and replacing plastic bags cost a lot less than a weekly trip to his local car cleaner.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween. Of course Lance had to drag him out on halloween. At least he had been bribed with properly meeting Lance’s newly official boyfriend, the three standing on Keith’s kitchen as the two more feminine boys prepared themselves for the night ahead.

“Keith, this is Ryan Kinkade,” Lance introduced the two with as much politeness as he could muster. “Ryan, this is Keith Kogane, my best friend and business partner.”

“Hard to believe the two of you own your own business at such a young age,” Ryan grinned, shaking Keith’s hand somewhat firmly.

“Family money goes a long way,” Keith shrugged, not wanting to get into the exact details of how the dance studio had came to be. Yes, Keith had been gifted with a generous inheritance after the death of his favorite uncle, but his camboy job helped them get through the early stumbling blocks. Not that he would ever tell Lance that.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Lance grinned, wiggling his hips into the same tiny shorts that had drawn Ryan’s attention to him so many months ago. Even though the brunette was no longer looking to get laid when he went out, he still loved the attention being half naked received.

“Indeed,” Ryan agreed. “I’ve never been to a masquerade party before, and especially not one thrown in a club.”

“Far less formal,” Keith said, bending so smooth his hands down over his ever present black leggings, fingers brushing over the mesh ‘cutouts’ that seemed to wrap tastefully from ankle to hip. With his pale skin, it offered just enough contrast to be noticed, even in the darker shadows of the club. Lance was always peeved that he couldn’t pull off the look with his tanned skin.

“I mean, the only thing they specifically stated you had to wear was the mask,” Lance told them. “The rest of the outfit doesn’t really matter. Though it would have been nice to get Keith into something more… revealing.” The young man in question flipped his best friend off.

“I bare more than enough skin every day, McClain,” he grumbled. “Unlike you, I don’t just teach ballet. Belly dancing and pole dancing requires more skin to be showing, thank you very much.” Ryan chuckled at the banter, making his thoughts known when he complimented Keith on his choices for that evening. Black leggings were covered by a flared black skirt with royal purple trim, trimmed with a studded, rainbow colored belt (not that Keith chose it because it was identical to the man who shagged him, don’t be silly). His upper body wore a fitted purple long sleeve that matched the color of his skirt trim, complete with thumb cuffs (because he loved thumb cuffs), and his feet bore the same combat boots from the first time.

Lance had convinced him to wear his hair up in some sort of fancy braid/ponytail hybrid, once more streaked with glitter. He had tried to protest, still finding bits of glitter around his house, even months after the first time Lance had used the spray on him, but Lance didn’t take no for an answer.

“You should have worn the shirt that shows off your shoulders,” Lance huffed. “They’re your best feature, aside from your ass.” Keith scowled at his friend, stepping away before Lance could douse him with another layer of glitter.

“What? You can’t tell me you don’t have a great ass,” Lance crossed his arms over his own chest, tapping one foot against the ground before he glanced at Ryan. “Right?”

“I… uh… don’t think I’m qualified to make such a statement,” Ryan stammered, grateful no one could see the blush warming his cheeks. Keith let out a shout is displeasure when Lance spun him around and planted an open handed slap to his best friend’s ass.

“Just look at it! So round and perky!”

“LANCE I WILL MURDER YOU!”

*****

Mask firmly in place, lips graced with a thin layer of bubblegum flavored lip gloss Keith had picked up on whim when he was in the grocery store a few days earlier, and hips swaying gently as he walked, Keith followed behind his friend and friend’s boyfriend as they entered the club. Lance never had to wait, his attire and spicy personality always helped him jump the line, and seeing as Ryan was holding his hand, the dark skinned male was allowed in as well. The bouncer openly looked Keith up and down, several times in fact, before allowing him to enter.

“Enjoy, beautiful.”

Keith knew he was blushing, thankful the club lights didn’t show the pink. In the few moments he had been stopped at the door, Lance and Ryan had vanished into the mess of people that crowded the dance floor, making Keith roll his eyes. Careful not to gravitate too close to the writhing mass of heated bodies, Keith made his way towards the bar, placing an order for Lance’s favorite slushie concoction, something he assumed Ryan might enjoy, and his usual bottle of water. As always, there was a quick look of frustration from the bartender before Keith pointed a finger towards his chest and identified himself as the designated driver.

Why couldn’t people just accept that some people don’t like to drink? Yeesh.

Finding no open places to sit, Keith was grateful to at least find an empty table, setting the drinks down and resting his arms on the tall surface. His eyes scanned the dance floor in an effort to find Lance and Ryan, hips swaying gently in his slightly bent over position.

Moving back and forth between the table, Lance and Ryan alternated between enjoying their drinks, chatting loudly with Keith, and returning to the dance floor to stop just shy of having full on public sex. Keith wondered if so much grinding resulted in friction burns, head tilting to the side as he tried to recall if there had ever been a time Lance had bruises Keith had no way to explain. Lost in his thoughts once more, the dark haired dancer let his hips sway a little more, the music seeping into him.

“Hey there,” a deep voice sounded in his ear, just loud enough to be heard over the club music while a large, strong body pressed against Keith from behind. The startled male stood up straight and twisted, nearly tripping over himself if not for the hands that gripped his slender hips. Lifting his face to see who had approached him in such a bold fashion, Keith’s heart skipped a beat as grey eyes met his and that breathtaking smile exposed pristine white teeth.

“I thought that was you, even from behind,” the man smiled, stroking his fingers up and over Keith’s hips, feeling the small nip of his tiny waist.

“It’s you…” it was Keith’s turn to breathe out, but when confusion started to creep across the man’s face, seen even though his features were mostly hidden by a mask, Keith began to worry that he had said something wrong.

“You… I know you…”

“Well, yeah, you fucked me in the bathroom a few months ago,” Keith chuckled somewhat awkwardly, biting his bottom lip as he felt shy all over again.

“No. I mean, well, yes, I did that. We did that.” The man was rambling and Keith didn’t understand what was happening, carefully resting his hands over the larger ones that held him close.

“I know you from somewhere else,” he continued, realization taking the place of confusion. “I know this mask… I know you…” The man lifted a hand and gently brushed his fingers over the hand-crafted, one of a kind, black mask that Keith hadn’t even thought about when he chose it to wear to the club that night. Store-bought masks were uncomfortable and cheap, where as his was fit precisely for his face and was so comfortable he often forgot he was wearing it.

Of course, he hadn’t expected it to get him recognized, and panic was starting to set in. This was why he hid his face. This is what he had been trying to avoid for over a year now!

“You’re IndigoDreams…” the man almost whispered it, words barely heard above the music, but Keith saw his lips form every syllable.

“N-no,” he stammered, wanting to step backwards and away, only to find himself bumping into the table he had been previously leaning over. “You’re mistaken… I’m just… I’m not…”

“Please don’t freak out.” The man pushed his mask up and off his face, kind eyes trying to reassure the boy in front of him that everything was going to be okay. He could see Keith’s chest heaving and he worried that the dancer was going to have a full on panic attack if he didn’t say something to calm him down. He opted for pulling their bodies together, nuzzling his nose against the soft spot behind Keith’s ear as he whispered,

“I’m your Professor… Your BlackPaladin…”

He could feel Keith’s body tense against his own, angry with himself for causing so much distress in the very person he had been trying to find for months now. Not to mention in the person he had spent weeks getting off to via personal, private cam sessions. The same person he had banned himself from watching.

Taking a chance, Shiro lifted Keith into his arms, thankful that the boy immediately wrapped his legs around Shiro’s fit waist before he packed Keith out of the club. The bouncer lifted an eyebrow when the two came out of the doors, but said nothing - it wasn’t his job to stop people from fornicating, which is what he assumed the pair were going to do. At least they weren’t doing it in the club.

Shiro found the nearest bench that wasn’t occupied, sitting down carefully and rubbing his hands up and down Keith’s back in an attempt to calm him. He wasn’t surprised when Keith sat back a little, pulling at his mask as though it was suffocating him. This gave them both the chance to look properly into each other’s eyes, Shiro offering up that same kind smile that make Keith’s stomach flutter.

“Now I know how you got your name,” he chuckled softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“What?”

“Your eyes,” he clarified. “In the videos they’re brown, but unless you’re wearing contacts right now…” Keith shook his head, understanding what the man was trying to say. His uniquely colored eyes were precisely the reason he wore contacts in every video, just another way to keep himself from being discovered.

“My name is Keith,” he introduced himself, arms looped loosely around the man’s neck, legs still locked around his waist. “Keith Kogane.”

“Shiro. Well, Takashi Shirogane… but I prefer Shiro.”

“Shiro…” It felt so good to finally put a name to the face, not to mention the text, and Keith couldn’t stop himself as he pressed his face against the man’s, Shiro’s, strong chest.

“I can’t believe I finally found you,” Shiro said softly, trailing his fingers through the sensitive short hairs at the base of Keith’s hairline, his other hand still stroking the smaller male’s back. Even after lusting over IndigoDreams for so long, Shiro found himself thinking only of Keith. Yes, they were the same person, but at the same time, the two were so very different. And while IndigoDreams had been his obsession, Keith had been his dream.

“I feel like I know you already,” Keith mumbled, tightening his arms around Shiro’s neck just a little as his toes curled in his chunky combat boots.

“And I, you,” was the honest response. “But I want to know you better, the real you. I want to know all about Keith Kogane.”

“I want that, too,” Keith agreed, taking a deep breath before he lifted his chin. The two watched each other for a moment before leaning in for a kiss, though this one wasn’t influenced by barely-checked passion. This kiss was soft, and tender, and neither male ever wanted the feeling to end.

It would take time to navigate their way through their strange new relationship, if indeed that was what this was going to be, but for the time being, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
